Blossom of the Desert
by Celtic Chonicler
Summary: The daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel goes through a hidden Gate in Lorien to Abydos and falls for a certain young Abydonian.


**Chapter One**

Deep in the forest of Lothlorien, a young elf-maiden stood before a huge, upright ring of stone. Thirty-six symbols were graven on its surface and a pedestal with the same symbols were engraved in a circular pattern stood before it. She reached out and touched a symbol on the pedestal's surface. A smaller ring into which the symbols were actually graven began to spin inside the bigger one and stopped at on of the "chevrons" on the ring. The chevron slipped backward, then back into place and began to glow. She touched six other symbols on the pedestal and six times the chevrons moved and glowed. When the last one "locked" into place, the elf seemed to be expecting something, but nothing happened. She repeated the process, worry and concern beginning to etch her face. Still nothing happened in the end. A tall elf with silver hair stepped out of the woods behind her.

"What is wrong, my daughter?" he asked in their native tongue.

"The Gate of the Stars will not open, Father." she answered in a small voice.

A frown formed on his face and he "dialed" the device as she had. When nothing happened for the third time, the young elf looked up at her father. "Father, what—what if something has happened on the other side?" she asked.

"That is what I fear," he answered. "Your mother looked into her mirror and saw destruction ahead for the people on the other side of the Gate. Perhaps it is true what she saw." Tears began to form in his daughter's eyes.

"What did she see?" she asked softly.

"The people of the desert were all destroyed. Not one survived." he answered. "But do not worry overmuch; it was the future she saw and the future can change." He laid a hand on her shoulder and wandered back into the surrounding woods. Tears flowing down her fair face, the elf-maiden turned back to the stone ring.

"Skaara." She whispered mournfully.

**Chapter Two**

Eighteen monthes ago…

The elfin girl stood beside her silver-hair father and golden-haired mother. Holding an ancient scroll in his hand, her father touched the symbols on the pedestal before him. The inner ring on the gigantic stone ring whirled around. "Chevrons" "locked" into place as he pressed a total of seven symbols. From within the ring there was a whoosh and what appeared to be a wave of shimmering water splashed out at them. The three elves were in awe to see the ring now seemingly filled with shimmering, rippling water. The parents looked down at their daughter who took a deep breath.

"You do not have to go, Daughter." said her father in elvish.

"No, Father, I will go. I promised." The young maiden answered. She took a deep breath and mounted the stone steps that led into the ring's circumference, and the shimmering blue water there. She looked back on her parents and homeland one last time, the blue-white light of the "water" playing across the side of her face.

Her parents looked up at her with love, worry, and pride in their eyes. Something could go wrong and they might never see their daughter again. For the occasion, they had arrayed her in a white gown and a grey cloak of Lorien. A garland of golden elanor and white flowers was set in her curly brown hair. They had never seen her look lovelier. As she turned and faced the "pool" before her, elves who had gathered just within the eaves of the surrounding woods began to sing and cry out in lament for her leaving them.

The elf-maiden stared into the shimmering blue in front of her. What would happen with she crossed the surface of the "water"? She closed her eyes, steeled herself for whatever might happen, and took that fateful step into the unknown.

From her parents and the other elves' perspectives, she walked into the "water" and vanished. The "water" disappeared from within the ring a few moments later. The elves gasped and cried out in astonishment. They had not expected that to happen. How would their daughter return? Now, they could only wait and hope.

From her perspective, the elf-girl was flying passed stars, almost too fast to see them properly. Suddenly there was flash, and she found herself thrown violently out onto stone step, which she rolled down and onto the sandy stone floor. For several minutes, she lay there, unable to move since the wind had been knocked out of her. When she finally regained her senses, she sat up slowly and gazed around at the room around her. Everything was seemed to be light-colored sandstone. The ceiling was high and supported by large square pillars. In the middle of the room was looked like a camp of some sort. All of the cooking utensils by the remains of the fire looked simple and plain. In fact, everything in the camp appeared rough and simple compared to what the elf was used to. She carefully skirted the low benches around the fire and walked into the narrow hallway beyond. This is when she discovered that she had been in an inner antechamber of sorts as the hall the narrow corridor led to was much bigger. The ceilings were higher and there were tall, slit-like windows in the walls that let in some sunlight, making the hall bright.

Once more, the walls, pillars, and ceilings were made of sandstone, and sand littered the floor. It was all, rough, simple, and plain in the elf's eyes. What kind of a world had she come to? _Maybe it is better outside__,_ she thought as she wandered toward the doorway at the far end of the hall. When she stepped through, she found herself bathed in sunlight stronger than any she had experienced before. It was hot, very hot, and an arid breeze blew dust up into her face. She squinted against the sun's brilliant barrage and found great sand dunes surrounded the building she stood in the door of. Now she knew: it was a desert world.

**Chapter Three**

Skaara of Abydos had dark-skin, long black locks, and brown eyes. His dusty robes of the desert protected his arms and body from the intense heat and light of Abydos's sun and the sand that covered his world. Descendants of the Ancient Eygptians of earth, his people were born to live in the arid landscape of the desert. He and a select few of his people trudged through the dunes to the pyramid where the Ring of the Gods resided. He and his father had promised Daniel, the husband of Skaara's sister Sha're, that they would continue to watch over the Ring. Luckily, no one had come to Abydos for a long while. This was why Skaara froze and dropped to his stomach at the top of a dune in front of the pyramid. A figure stood in the doorway, and they had left no one behind this time. He quickly motioned for his comrades to drop down behind the dune as well. Unfortunately, they had left all but one gun inside.

Skaara could tell that the figure was female, and her pure white gown, fair skin showing from under the hood of her gray cloak immediately told him that she was not of his world. Suddenly, she turned and went back inside the pyramid. Skaara was pretty sure she had not seen him or his friends. They were going to have to be careful and wary. If someone came through the Ring unannounced, it could mean only one thing: it was a Gou'ald. It was surprising that he had not seen Jaffa guards yet; no Gou'ald went far without them. However, since they were not expecting anyone, who else could it be? Skaara wondered which one it was. Since he had not seen the glint of gold or jewels, she was probably a minor underling of a more powerful Gou'ald.

Cautiously, Skaara rose and motioned for his friends to follow him. Skaara held the submachine gun Daniel and O'Neill had left with him tightly. He not the most learned young man in the universe, but he could and would still defend his people from the false gods. He had been taken by them and made one of them, for the Gou'ald, though they often appeared human, were actually small snake-like paracites that took humans as host, completely controlling their bodies from the moment they take their host. Skaara remembered feeling like a prisoner, trapped in the darkest, furthest recess of his own mind. He would try to call out, but he never could make himself heard.

Skaara was determined that that would never happen to any one of his people. So, he bravely marched up the ramp to the doorway of the pyramid to face the demon within.

**Chapter Four**

The elf grew tired of gazing at the unending lines of sand dunes, so she turned back inside and began exploring the hall. As she wandered between the columns, she let her hand run over the stone. She found it felt rugged, but not sharp like the granite and marble she was used to. The pillars' surface was not polished smooth, but was soft. She could feel grit on her palm when she drew it away. Suddenly, she heard a shout from behind her. She whirled around to face whoever it was, but because she was standing in a direct beam of sunlight, she could not see the intruder. She could only make out a shadow, so she raised a hand to shade her eyes, but the person before her gave a rather violent shout. She stopped, unable to comprehend the person's speech. She tried to take a step forward in order get out the sun, but this too was met with a determined call.

Taking a deep breath, she said "I'm just stepping out of the sun." and slowly, so they could see every move she make, took a step forward out of the beam of light. Her eyes readjusted to the light and a young man, a human, appeared before her pointing some kind of device at her, one that look far more complicated and intricate than the rudimentary tools she had seen on this world.

The young man who stood before her was unlike any she had seen. He had swarthy skin, dark hair and dusty robes in various shades of tan and brown. She could tell at once this human had a warrior's heart; he had the steely look in his eyes she had seen only a few times before. When she had, it had been in the eyes of warriors and soldiers every time. She sensed trepidation in him, but there was courage and defiance in his stance. But why he seemed ready to fight her, she did not know why. She had shown no hostility toward him. _Perhaps it is because I am a stranger__,_ she thought. Slowly, she tilted her palms toward him and raised her arms away from her sides in a gesture of innocence and surrender. Hesitantly, he took a step forward.

**Chapter Five**

Skaara slowly and silently sneaked up behind the Gou'ald, who was wandering through the pillars toward the room where the Ring resided. _She must not reach the Ring of the Gods! _he thought_. __That's probably where her Jaffa are! _So, when he had sneaked up fairly close behind her, he ordered her to stop in Abydonian, knowing that since she was a Gou'ald she would understand him. Instead of stopping, she whirled around to face him. Luckily he had already brought he weapon up to bear against her. She squinted at him for a moment, as she stood in a direct beam of sunlight. She began to raise her hand, but Skaara shout for her to remain still. She seemed confused, and tried to take a step forward, but this too Skaara stopped with an order to remain where she was. She said something in a language Skaara had never heard before, and very slowly stepped out of the light.

Before, the light had been so bright that most of her features were obscured, but now that she was not in the intense beam Skaara could see that she was quite beautiful, but this was typical of Gou'ald, who only wanted "perfect" hosts. However, Skaara was now beginning to have doubt about whether or not she was Gou'ald. She had spoken in a tongue he had never heard, even when he was a Gou'ald and had visited many, many worlds. It was possible that the Gou'ald was just using the voice and knowledge of its hosts, but Skaara had never heard of Gou'ald taking the time to learn its host's native tongue; it would have reminded the host of home and that was something the Gou'ald did not want to do.

He watched her slowly turn her palms toward him and hold her arms away from her sides in a gesture of surrender. _It might be a trick_, he thought, but since he could see no weapons on her person, he decided to risk stepping forward. He warily walked around her, checking for weapons, keeping his gun trained on her the whole time.

The elf stood still as the young man circled her. She knew what he was doing and she let him do it, if it would put his mind at ease about her.

"Did I pass?" she asked with a smile as he came around in front of her and faced her once more. She saw confusion flickered in his eyes; clearly, he did not understand elvish.

As Skaara finished his circle, the young woman smiled and said something in her strange language again, but Skaara did not understand. Since he had seen no weapon on her, there was only one last thing he could do to see if she was a Gou'ald.; look for an entry scar. He motioned for her to lift her hair off the back of her neck. With a look of complete confusion, she complied. Skaara went back around behind her to see her neck. It was void of any kind of scar. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was now fairly sure she was not a Gou'ald. He lowered his gun as she turned to face him, the look of confusion still on her face. He gave her a small bow and a traditional Abydonian greeting, but since she did not understand him, he was sure it was pretty much lost on her. She smiled and gave a deep nod, clearly unsure of what to do. Funny thing was, Skaara was unsure of what to do since they did not speak the same language.

First, he decided it was probably best to communicate the idea that he meant her no harm. So, he slowly lifted the strap of his gun over his head and set the weapon on the floor. She watched him with curiosity, then understanding. Then, Skaara was usure of what to do next. They just stood there for a few awkward moments. I should introduce myself, I guess, he thought. Pointing to himself, he careful and slowly said his name.

The elf watched the human in front of her point to himself and say the word "Scar-ra" _It must be his name._ she thought_._ "Scar-ra." She carefully repeated. He smiled and nodded_. __I guess I should do the same. _she thought. So, she pointed to herself and said her name.

"Elena" Skaara heard the girl clearly say. He repeated it without much difficulty. Turning, he motioned back at the entrance for his comrades who hid just outside that it was safe to enter. Seven or eight Abydonians hesitantly filed in, all with wary looks on their faces. "It is all right; she is not of the gods." The entire company gave an audible sigh of relief.

"It is past mid-day, Skaara. Why don't we learn of our visitor as we eat?" asked Nefertari, one of the two girls in the group. All of the Abydonians quickly agreed, and Skaara offered their visitor his hand. She paused for a moment, then took it and let him lead her to the antechamber where the camp was set up. Being the son of the leader of his people, Skaara placed Elena to his right, the place Daniel had told him was the place of honor in most cultures. She smiled and gracefully sat on the low seats. As the guest, Elena was served first and, though she hesitated at times, she tried everything offered her. There were a few things Skaara did not think she had liked, but he watched her graciously partake of the food set before her.

**Chapter 6**

Elena was unsure of what anything offered to her was, but her parents had raised her to be a lady. So, she knew better to refuse the food "Scar-ra" offered to her to eat. One thing though she did do however was keep her gray cloak well-wrapped about her. She had a feeling it would not do for these people to see the glittering white gown her mother had dressed her in that morning. Unfortunately, Elena was growing quite uncomfortable in the intense heat of the desert air.

Skaara watched perspiration run down the side of their guest's face. He could tell that she was becoming very uncomfortable in the heat, but she did not make any signs of complaints. Skaara offered her some water, which she took with a grateful smile. I should probably take her to Father, he thought.

When the meal was over, Skaara told his friends where he was going and gave instructions to guard the Ring. He rose and once again offered Elena his hand and led her through the pyramid and out into the brilliant sunlight of Abydos. He led her across the dunes to the city where his people lived. It took longer than he had anticipated since she was clearly not clothed for walking through sand. Upon reaching the city, Skaara called for the gates to be opened. He led Elena through the tents to the tent of the elders where his father, Kasuf, was. Skaara entered and quickly explained the situation.

"Bring her to me, my son." Kasuf said. Skaara went back outside and brought Elena before the elders. Kasuf bagan asking questions, but of course, Elena could not understand his questions. Kasuf quickly realized this and asked Skaara if she understood the language of earth, the only other language any of them knew.

Skaara had not thought to find out, so he turned to her and asked, "Do you speak the language of the Tar're?" in English. (Tar're was the Abydonian name for earthlings.)

Elena's eyes lit up. These people could speak the Common Tongue! She did not who or what the "Tar-ree" were, but she answered "Yes, I was taught as a young child." Her parents had taught the Common tongue to her at an early age.

Skaara, Kasuf, and the elders smiled. Now they could communicate.

"I am Kasuf," he said. "Since Skaara has brought you to me, he must have determined that you are not a threat to us." To this Elena could only nod. "From where do you come?" Kasuf asked.

"Lothlorien" Elena answered.

"Loth-lor-i-en" Kasuf answered. "This is the name of your world?"

"Oh! No, it is the name of my country. We call our world Middle Earth." She replied. "You see, there are many peoples in Middle Earth. My people are but one race that live in that world."

"There is more than one people on your world? And you all live in peace together?"

"For the most part, but there are war-like races, like the orcs of the Misty Mountains. There is more than one country of men, and they have not always gotten along very well with each other or other races. Then, there is the Dwarves of the Mountains of Dale, Hobbits of the Shire, and then there is my people. Some of us live in the forest Mirkwood, and some live in Lorien." answered Elena. "But for the most part, we all live in peace, now that the orcs have been removed"

Kasuf looked at her in awe. Never before had he heard of so many different peoples living on one world. The way she spoke, it sounded like that were not all human, including herself since she did not include her people in with the "countries of men". "Who are your people ? What do you call yourselves?" he asked, hoping that she would shed some light on herself. Kasuf could sense that she was not like the Tar're.

"We are called Elves," She answered. "the Elder Race of Middle Earth."

"Elder Race? What makes your people elder?"

"Our people have lived in Middle Earth were in Middle Earth when it was first made. We can remember when the various men came from across the sea. We remember when the dwarves came to the Misty Mountians, looking for mithril, and we remember the first encounter with orcs. We also remember the coming of the wizards, and a few even remember the coming of the Halflings." Kasuf looked up at her in confusion.

"Your people remember? They have it recorded somewhere?" he asked.

Elena realized that this people would not understand about the immortality of the Elves, so she just answered yes, as they did have it recorded. It was just in their memories instead of a scroll or such as Kasuf imagined. As the leader of the Abydonian people, Kasuf offered to let her stay the night with him and his son; an offer Elena gratefully accepted. That afternoon, Kasuf and Skara taught Elena some Abydonian words so that she could communicate at least to some exstent with the people, After the evening meal, Kasuf showed Elena to a small tent right beside his and told her to not hesitate in calling for him or Skaara in the night if she needed something. She bowed gracefully and thanked him for his kindness. Then, she ducked under the flap of the tent and entered. The floor was bare sand. A low cot of wood and rough woven fabric was in one corner. A small, empty chest was at the foot of the cot. It was sparse, but not unwelcoming. The simple materials and designs lent a warmth to the little space. Drowsiness began to creep over Elena and she lay down on the cot, wrapped firmly in her cloak. She gave a sigh of weariness as sleep gently took her tired mind into its soft embrace.

The next morning, Elena asked if it were possible to have clothes more suitable to the desert for her to wear. Kasuf brought her a creamy linen floor length dress and a light brown robe. Elena quickly changed and carefully wrapped her white elven gown in her cloak. However, she took the Lorien leaf brooch off her cloak and fixed to the left shoulder of the robe, just over her heart. She opened the flaps of the tent to let in the daylight. Then she sat on the edge of the cot and began to gently pull the wilted blossoms from her hair.

What she didn't know was that Skaara was watching her. Kasuf had asked him to keep an eye on her for her safety, and he saw her pulling little white and yellow things out of her hair. He moved closer and discovered that they were flowers. Flowers! She diffinately didn't come from a desert world! As he watched, she pulled down her golden-brown hair from the up-do it had been in and combed the curly tresses with her white fingers. Leaving her hair down, she raised her hood to protect her fair face and rose from her cot and went to his father's tent. Skaara followed her in and found her sitting on the ground opposite him, asking questions about Abydonian culture.


End file.
